


The Date

by GH_123



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Dating, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GH_123/pseuds/GH_123
Summary: James and Harry go on a date to repair their relationship.





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that according to the spoilers this will be happening in the show at some point to some extent. This is just a version of those events.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

James Nightingale didn’t do nervous. He had spent the majority of his adult life addressing a court room, speaking in front of a jury, fiercely defending the accused even when the odds were stacked against them. He had confidence, some may have misplaced it as arrogance, they may have been right. He had a job that separated the weak from the strong, at times he had nerves of steel, he could hold his own. 

But, right now as he sat at a little table in the corner of The Dog (of all places) tucked out of sight from prying eyes and gossiping villagers, he felt his heart all a flutter and his stomach tie in knots as he waited for Harry Thompson to walk through the door. For what could have been one of the rare occasions in his life, he felt nervous.

He was unsure of what Harry’s intentions were when he had asked to meet him, he hadn’t explicitly labelled the meeting a date but it was instantly what James’ mind wandered too. He hadn’t even entertained the idea that he could be wrong. He couldn’t envisage them being over for good, he was hopelessly in love with Harry and knew that deep down, despite the recent paranoia that reared its ugly head, that Harry absolutely, well and truly loved him too. 

After sipping his wine James glanced down at his watch, checking the time. 12.04. Harry was supposed to be here at 12, already his mind was racing, the paranoid part of his brain telling him that Harry wasn’t going to show, that he had stood him up. The much more logical side of his brain, that today he was thankfully listening to was telling him to remember that this was Harry he was talking about, the same Harry that was never very good at time keeping, it was in his nature to be late. Plus, as it currently stood, he was only four minutes late.

Just as James was beginning to panic, in he walked, it was almost as if he could sense his fear and had popped up at the perfect time to reassure him. He walked with a spring in his step, a happy bounce that James hadn't seen in a while, he appeared to be so relaxed and so free. He didn’t look like he was feeling half as nervous as James felt.

“Hi” he smiled as he approached the table, now that he was closer James could really see how the crisp lemon shirt he was wearing made his blue eyes pop. Harry’s eyes were gorgeous, his smile was gorgeous. In that moment, with just a simple hi, he realised how much he had missed him. “Thanks for coming, I wasn’t sure you were going to be here” Harry pulled out the chair opposite him and sat down. 

“Well you could have chosen somewhere with a little more class” James smirked with a roll of his eyes. 

He wanted to tell Harry that of course he was going to turn up. There was no where else he would have rather been. He would do anything for Harry, no matter what the problem or time of day, he was sure he had proved that enough times in the past. Helping him with financial troubles, putting a roof over his head when he was practically homeless, giving him a bed to sleep in, late night visits to the police station to defend his soliciting charges and currently driving himself to the very edge of crazy to prevent him from going to prison. Maybe James simply hadn’t proved it enough to Harry within the capacity of their relationship.

“Yes, well, before you get on your high horse there is actually reason for the venue choice” Harry smiled as he tried to defend his choice, he knew James would turn his nose up at lunch in the local pub. 

“Go on”

“This was the first place we kissed” he felt his cheeks blush a pale shade of pink as he said the words. Contrary to belief, it was actually James who was the romantic one in their relationship, nothing ever too over the top and never slushy but thoughtful and sweet all the same. It was unlike Harry to remember little details like what he had just voiced whereas James had them permanently printed on his brain. “I just thought it would be a nice place to get things back on track” Harry explained. 

Upon hearing Harry say those words, James instantly felt himself relax and become comfortable around him again. He was no longer second guessing his intentions, he no longer had to over analyse everything he said, Harry had made it all very clear, he wanted to give things another go.

“I also believe” James whispered leaning across the table so that he was closer to Harry. “That this was the first place...we...you know” he made a knowing gesture with his eyes, there was a playfulness to them that Harry had missed. He hadn’t seen it in along time, the last month or so of their relationship had been clouded with so much doubt, neither one of them had just let go.

“Well there is that too. How could I forget” 

“How could I forget you mean” James corrected. “You cost me ten grand.” 

“Best ten grand you ever spent” Harry winked. 

The physical things were easy to talk about, they required just the right level of emotion that James felt comfortable with, he could hide behind his confidence and the laughs that they were sharing. He could keep this up for their whole lunch date if he had to, but he knew that the conversation that was hanging over them couldn’t be avoided.

“I know it’s only been a few weeks but I have really missed you” James told Harry softly as he reached out across the table to take hold of his hands, his body tingling as he felt his skin brushing against his.

“I’ve missed you too” Harry squeezed his hand. “But we both know it’s not as simple as that” he looked down at their hands interlocked on the table. He loved him so much, why couldn’t they just make this work? 

“I know” the words came out barely a whisper, he wasn’t even sure if Harry had heard him. 

“I’m going to get a drink. Do you want another?” Harry asked clocking his empty wine glass, he wondered if he had been drinking before his arrival because he was nervous, whether he needed a little bit of a confidence boost.

“Sure” James nodded. As Harry left to go to the bar, James replayed the words Harry had previously said in his head _‘it’s not as simple as that.’_ He completely understood where Harry was coming from and he completely agreed, it made his heart ache with a sense guilt knowing that he was the one responsible for the breakdown of their relationship. All of his was on his shoulders.

Recently, he had become paranoid beyond belief, constantly questioning Harry’s moves and motives even when Harry was telling the truth, he didn’t believe him. Even when James had become so irrational and actual sought Harry out, only to find out that Harry was telling the truth he still couldn’t quite believe him. It had completely taken over the relationship, it had broken the relationship.

James knew he had to change, he wanted to be with Harry forever, something that would only be possible if James could let go of his doubt. The doubt that weighed heavy on his chest whenever Harry left the house, the doubt that kept him awake night after night.

Harry returned to the table, drinks in hand. James felt himself breathe out a heavy sigh. He knew the conversation was going to get deep, emotional even. He made a promise to himself that he would not leave or let Harry leave this pub until he had laid everything all out on the table, no hiding behind his lawyer facade, no hiding his emotions, just honesty, that’s the only way any of this was going to work.

“So” James started slowly. “Where do we start?” Harry had asked James to come and meet him, surely he should be the one leading the conversation, getting things back on track. 

“Maybe with how you don’t trust me” Harry replied almost instantly as if the words had just been sitting on the tip of his tongue waiting for the opportunity to be voiced. James was stumped on how to respond, it was very rare that James Nightingale was left speechless but Harry’s apparent forwardness towards the subject left him searching for words. Although, Harry knew, James didn’t want to outright state that he didn't trust him, this was supposed to be positive, a way of moving forwards.

“You don’t make it the easiest thing to do” James admitted. He was wary of saying the wrong thing and pushing Harry away.

“I can’t keep reassuring you though James, it gets exhausting” Harry sighed. “I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t know how much more clearer I can make it.” As much as he loved James, the constant daily reassurance that James seemed to need at the moment was draining. 

“What about Sadie?” James asked quickly, it was his turn now to have a quick response ready. Harry wanted to scream, had he not just listened to a word he had said, could he not understand what he was saying.

Just then Harry’s phone started to vibrate on the table, he picked it up to check who was calling before placing it back down, letting the call ring out. It took James all the willpower he had to not ask who was calling.

“What about her? You know everything” Harry returned to their conversation. 

“Yeah because you didn’t have a choice. Were you ever going to tell me about her?” he asked. The only reason Harry had come clean about his little fling with Sadie is simply because she left him with no choice. 

“Have we not already been through this” Harry sighed burying his head in his hands. This was getting relentless. 

“I just need to know why Harry. That’s all.” James’ voice was quiet and soft, Harry was right, they had been through this before but never in enough detail to settle the panic that started to bubble within him. He needed closure.

“What why I slept with her? I got married that morning, by the evening my marriage was over, you didn’t want to know me, my family didn’t want me. She was just there” he explained. “That’s all it was, convenience” he shrugged. James had heard a similar explanation before. 

“And the baby?” James couldn’t be angry with Harry for sleeping with Sadie, they weren’t together at the time, it wasn’t cheating. But keeping the baby a secret from him, that hurt, that kind of thing was life changing, he knew that much from a first hand experience. It hurt that Harry wouldn’t share something like that with him.

“I didn’t know there was a baby until a few months ago. We made an agreement. An agreement that she didn’t stick to” James could hear his voice getting angrier as he continued to talk about Sadie’s betrayal. “Now I’m going to be a dad. I’m terrified James” he sounded genuinely scared, fearful of what was to come. 

In that moment, none of James’ doubts or paranoia mattered, the man he loved looked as if he was about to fall apart right in front of him. A part from James finally coming to his senses and telling Harry that he should be involved in the child’s life, they had never really discussed the matter any further. It was something that just seemed to get swept under the carpet, out of sight out of mind. It was clear now that this had been weighing on both of their minds much more than they had realised. 

“It will be okay you know” James reached forwards and took hold of Harry’s hand again, giving them a gentle squeeze. “I know it’s scary to just have it thrust upon you but you make it work. I don’t quite know how but you do” James explained, when he thought back to when Romeo first revealed that he was his son, his whole world got flipped upside down and everything he thought he knew was turned on his head. He questioned every single thing, (maybe that’s why he was now in this mess with Harry) but when he looked at the progress they had made and how far they had both come, he couldn’t possibly imagine his life without him. “I’ve lost so much time with Romeo, you don’t want to make the same mistake with your own child” James told him, there hands still wrapped around one another’s. 

For the second time, Harry’s phone began to ring, this time rather than letting the phone ring out, he simply rejected the call, flicking the phone on to silent so that they couldn’t be disbursed. 

“Should you not get that?” James asked.

“No, its just dad. He’s probably ringing cos he’s short staffed” Harry laughed, he was well aware of his father’s intentions. “You know when I first met you” Harry was looking deep into James’ eyes as he began to use his thumb to gently rub circles on James’ hand. “I never thought you’d be like this” he smiled fondly.

“Like what?” James asked coyly.

“Sweet. Caring.” He started to list off some of the many qualities that he adored about James, qualities that he kept hidden, guarded, locked away behind a cold and heartless front. It had taken Harry a lot to break that down, by no means was it easy, but once he did, the James that he saw actually had a huge heart, a huge heart that was just desperate and in need of being loved. 

“Are you saying that isn’t how I come across” James asked in mock horror. “Keep going, what else did you think?” James was eager to know, they had never spoken about their first impressions of one another. 

“I just thought you were interesting, I knew straight away that you weren’t what you seemed. I just wanted to get to know you, there was something very...I don’t know...charming about you” he explained. Back then he had been able to observe James’ behaviour, he had witnessed how blunt and straight he could be with people and yet around him he was different, kind and helpful, that’s what intrigued Harry the most. “Also, I knew my dad didn’t like you and it was just another way to annoy him” he added with a laugh. 

“Well that was the only reason I kept pursuing you” James smirked, he knew the distain that Tony had for him and back then it had really spurred him on. Things were way more exciting when you knew there was a little bit of risk involved. 

“What did you you think of me?” Harry asked. 

“Oh do we have to” James sighed.

“Yes” Harry laughed. “You can’t just relish in all the compliments.” 

“I thought you were gorgeous” he felt his mouth turn up into a smile. “You were this young boy that I just wanted to ruin” he blushed.

“James” Harry gasped. 

“Well you asked” he smirked. “I didn’t think then, as you stood in your cute little waiters uniforms that you would be the person I would fall madly in love with” 

“You’re madly in love with me?” Harry asked, a little twinkle in his eye. 

“Madly” James beamed. “I love you” 

“I love you too” Harry was just about to push himself up and lean across the table to kiss James, he was going to kiss him with such love and passion, such meaning so that James would never have to doubt his feelings for him ever again. He was going to do it all, right in public view of everyone. He was so close to touching his lips for the first time in weeks.

“Harry” a breathless voice called. Before Harry had the time to acknowledge the voice Darren Osborne was stood at his side. “Why haven’t you been answering your phone?” he asked as he tried to catch his breath. It was clear from Darren’s reaction something serious had happened. “Your dad has been trying to call you” Harry reached across to grab his phone, the phone he had placed on silent no more than a few minutes ago, to see eight missed calls from his dad.

“What’s happened? Is he okay?” Harry’s heart was now starting to race and he felt a tremendous amount of guilt for ignoring the first two calls he was aware of.

“You need to get to the hospital quickly” Darren rushed. “Sadie’s in labour.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Please leave feedbacks and comments. 
> 
> xxx


End file.
